The present disclosure relates to a catheter assembly having that is placed within a blood vessel for fluid transfusion in a patient.
Typically, a catheter assembly is used, for example, for fluid transfusion in a patient. The catheter assembly of this type includes a hollow catheter, a catheter hub fixed to a proximal end of the catheter, a hollow inner needle inserted into the catheter and having a sharp needle tip at a distal end, and a needle hub fixed to a proximal end of the inner needle. The catheter assembly may include, for example, a guide wire slidably inserted into an inner cavity of the inner needle in an axial direction and configured to protrude from a distal end of the inner needle for the purpose of easily inserting the catheter into a blood vessel, as described in JP 2013-529111 A.